Fire & Ice
by YaoiFreak4Life
Summary: Jake and ed are torn for their love of Bella, but once Bellas gone what will remain? A tragic tale of heart break and forbidden desire. CONTAINS YAOI!


**Fire & Ice**

**Hey ya'll its been awhile since ive written any fan fic but bare with me. This story is partly a spin off of the the book Breaking Dawn, involving my favorite characters Jacob and Edward (obviously). My fanfic is a melonchaly themed love story, a forbidden bittersweet yaoi. A version of how the story should be: without Bella :) ****  
**

The wind brushed through my fur as I ran full speed to my destination. The voices tore at me as I played out my decision.

_How dare you turn your back on your own people!_ I heard Paul scream out in rage.

_What did it matter; we're not people anymore _I retorted. Oddly enough soon after my callus reply the connection was cut off, the voices finally quit harassing me.

I needed to be there. She needed me, and obviously I needed her. Our souls were entwined in an unbreakable bond that was no longer explainable through words. We were one, her pain was my pain, and even in spite of her decision my love remained. This girl was my very soul the epitome of my being. She had hurt me again and again in the past but not of her own accord, her trying to save me is what hurt the most.. Ive prayed for her hatred, feeling it would be so much easier to survive. I hoped that being aware that I was unwanted would at least yield the pain but... she was too kind and begged for my friendship even aware of our true desires. She loved me with her heart... but she loved _him_ with her soul. And thanks to that _soul_ of his the woman that I love was being tortured by some parasite!

I phased the moment I smelled her sweet scent of wild flowers in the air, _only a few yards ahead_ I thought. I pulled on my sweat pants tripping as i ripped my anxious legs through, half jogging towards the leeches' lair. _Bella please be alright. _Unexpectedly I came into few of Edward standing by the door awaiting my approach.

"What are you doing? Why arent you in there helping her?" I yelled as I emerged from the foliage.

He looked exhausted (for once) his golden eyes agonized. _Oh no._

"Cut the crap, lets get in there and see if we can help Carlile." I reached him in no time and as I said that I roughly bumped his shoulder out of my way. Instantly I felt something like granite take hold of my fore-arm. His touch was like ice I couldnt melt even with my eternal fever. It brought shivers down my spin in a way I couldnt shake off._  
_

"Bella didn't…" His once vigilant voice broke into a whisper. He had his head turned away from me, uncharacteristically unable to meet my heated gaze. _No, why didn't you save her! _ I thought,

"Im sorry" he said reading my mind once more.

"Stay outta my head!" I roared back at him. I shoved him from me pushing him almost to where I had emerged only moments ago. My breathing grew ragged and my body was immediately consumed with fire as thoughts of ripping him apart tore through my mind. _You good for nothing leech! You ripped out my heart so Ill rip out yours!_

"Do as you will…" he said solemnly. I phased just as he finished the sentence and instantaneously pounced on him pinning him roughly to the cold earth. The ground beneath his pale body dented impressively but he wasn't the least shaken. I knew he could easily brush me aside but he didn't fight it. He laid motionless, a ghost of his former self staring back at me. His topaz colored eyes were hollowed out leaving behind the deepest hue of night, as if he had ripped the sun from them with his bare hands.

I winced internally realizing his idea. _You have nothing to live for anymore_ I thought. He left me unanswered for a few moments then finally placed a palm to my nosel

"As do you…" said the phantom. I stepped off of him gently realizing the trueness of his words. I turned from him and ran into the only place that made sense, my woods; I let my instincts take autopilot and released myself into the wild.

That was the last time I ever saw Cullen, or heard _her_ name.

**End! Stayed tuned for part 2!**


End file.
